Fix a Heart
by jorimargb
Summary: Pero incluso en sus momentos más oscuros y tristes, Hannah se obligaría a sentir esperanza, a recordarse que las cosas buenas sí ocurrían, que no todo el mundo vivía como ella, que había felicidad en el mundo aunque ella no la conociera.


**Aviso : Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Fix a Heart.**

 **.**

 _It's probably what's best for you,  
I only want the best for you,  
_ _ **And if I'm not the best then you're stuck.  
**_ _I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind,  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts._

 **.**

Con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se irían distorsionando, se mezclarían con otros y terminaría guardando intactos muy pocos. Los buenos trataría de guardarlos, los malos de olvidarlos. Lo primero había sido fácil, eran muy pocos.

Lo segundo sería difícil, había demasiados.

El pasar de los años iría borrando sus rostros, se distorsionarían con el tiempo y con la llegada de otros nuevos… Las ganas de dejar atrás todo lo que doliera también ayudaría en el proceso.

El de ella lo olvidó rápido, era de las cosas malas.

El de él procuro guardarlo, al menos tanto como pudo.

— ¿Segura que no ves nada?

— ¡Segura! ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

—No te creo, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

— ¡No lo sé, no veo! ¡Y no sé los números aún! Déjame ver…

— ¿Las palabras mágicas?

— ¡ _Lumos_!

—Hannah…

—Por favor, quiero ver el regalo.

—Eso está mucho mejor… De acuerdo, ábrelos.

A los cinco años hay pocas cosas que no parezcan increíbles, todo es nuevo y grande y majestuoso, así sería como Hannah siempre iba a recordar el primer árbol de Navidad que tuvo en su vida, como lo más maravilloso del mundo, como una luz brillante en el medio de momentos llenos de neblina.

— ¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó el hombre junto al árbol, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, con los ojos iluminados de expectación.

— ¡Me encanta, es perfecto! —Exclamó la pequeña, sonriendo tanto como su pequeño rostro lo permitía. Se acercó casi corriendo y extendió los brazos hacia él. — ¡Quiero verlo más de cerca, por favor!

—Claro, ven. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la levantó, haciéndola sentir enorme. — ¿Te gustan los adornos?

—Ajá, todos están lindos. —Asintió Hannah, examinando de cerca un oso vestido de navidad. —Muchas gracias.

—Querías un árbol de Navidad y aquí lo tienes. —Exclamó el hombre sin dejar de sonreírle. —Aunque creo que le falta algo…

El corazón de Hannah se aceleró cuando lo vio sacar la varita de su bolsillo. Abrió muchísimo los ojos, casi temblando de emoción como cada vez que lo hacía.

Cada vez que ocurría la magia.

Apuntó la varita hacia una de las esferas que guindaban del árbol y un momento después esta se iluminó con un destello dorado y empezó a girar graciosamente. Poco a poco el resto se le unieron y al cabo de unos segundos el árbol se volvió un carnaval de movimiento y color.

De ese día recordaría las risas que compartieron mientras admiraban el árbol, se recordaría pidiendo un montón de regalos que sabía que no recibiría y especialmente, recordaría el último árbol real que vería en cinco años.

Duró muy poco, como todo lo bueno que había conocido. Los golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el momento y nuevamente estuvo en el piso.

Reconoció las voces en la puerta y supo que el buen rato había terminado. Se sentó junto al árbol y escuchó los reclamos de los desconocidos, lo escuchó a él diciéndoles que se marcharan. Escuchó el nombre de ella, de nuevo estaba en problemas. Pedían algo, él no se los daba.

Su mente de cinco años no tenía la capacidad de hacer conjeturas, cuando creciera simplemente pasaría de hacerlas.

Al rato él volvió a entrar, pero ya no era el mismo, trató de continuar sonriéndole y haciéndola sentir emocionada por el árbol, pero hasta para ella era clara su expresión sombría.

— ¿Nos vamos a mudar de nuevo? —Le preguntó de repente con su vocecilla temblorosa, acercándose a la silla donde él se había sentado.

—No, claro que no. —Aseguró él, sonriendo con tristeza y una inseguridad que lo contradecía. — ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aquí?

No le gustaba mentir, pero no quería herirlo con la verdad, sabía que él hacía lo que podía para mejorarlo, pero el lugar seguía siendo pequeño, oscuro y no muy limpio. No le gustaba ahí, para nada.

—Ya, entiendo. —Suspiró él con amargura, entendiendo su expresión. Subió una mano y se la pasó por el cabello. —No todo el mundo vive así, Hannah, ¿entiendes eso? Hay mucha gente que tiene casas grandes y bonitas y limpias.

Ella asintió, lo sabía, él la había llevado a verlas muchas veces.

—Esa gente tiene árboles de navidad llenos de regalos, esa gente siempre se ríe y sonríe. Es feliz. —Esta vez logró que su sonrisa fuera más real y creíble. —Tienen vidas buenas y mejores que esta… Un día serás uno de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de esto es para siempre, te lo prometo.

Esas palabras nunca podría olvidarlas, se quedarían marcadas en ella incluso hasta después de que el timbre de su voz empezara a perderse. En el futuro se las repetiría una y mil veces, se aferraría a ellas con todo lo que tenía, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y muchas veces así sería.

Ese día ella volvió tarde, muy tarde, como siempre hacía. No solía estar en casa durante el día, tal vez por eso casi todos sus recuerdos de ella estaban rodeados por la oscuridad de la noche.

La extrañaba cuando no estaba, sentía su ausencia como ninguna niña de esa edad debería sentirla, pero era contradictorio, porque cuando finalmente llegaba, no sentía alegría ni alivio, más bien se sentía temerosa y cohibida.

No le llegaba cuando ella llegaba, porque entonces él tenía que irse.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Escuchó que él le preguntaba, sonaba muy enfadado, algo que no era extraño cuando hablaba con ella. —Sabes que tengo que irme, debiste volver hace horas…

—No tenías que esperarme. —Le espetó ella, su voz sonaba enredada y distante, aquello tampoco era extraño. —Vete si tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Sabes que no puedo dejarla sola, Helen…

—Que aprenda a cuidarse, no es tan pequeña.

Hablaban desde la entrada de la casa, Hannah estaba sentada en la cocina, escuchándolo todo, sintiendo la indiferencia y frialdad en su voz, sabiendo que hablaban de ella y sin entender por qué parecía que a ella no le importaba.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices. —Señaló él con un suspiro, sonaba cansado y decepcionado. —No puedes seguir usando esa mierda, te pone…

—No me digas que hacer. ¡Déjame en paz y termina de irte de una vez!

—Vinieron a buscarte de nuevo. —Le dejó saber. Hannah sabía que hablaba de las personas que habían ido más temprano. —Quieren que les pagues. Debes dejar de comprarles, sabes que no tenemos dinero para…

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya! —Chilló ella, muy agudo, sonando tan asustada que hizo que la niña se encogiera en su asiento. — ¡Eso no es tu problema! ¡Yo lo resolveré, déjame…!

No entendía por qué tenía que hablarle así, ¿no se daba cuenta de que la estaba cuidando? Quería cuidarlas a ambas, que estuvieran bien y que nadie les hiciera daño. Él era bueno y ella lo trataba como si no lo fuera.

Escuchó un forcejeo y luego un portazo violento que le dejó saber que él se había marchado y estaba sola con ella.

Como odiaba quedarse sola con ella.

Entró a la cocina con paso inestable, casi tambaleándose, envuelta en un olor rancio que siempre hacía a Hannah querer vomitar y que, por desgracia, tendría que seguir soportando durante mucho tiempo.

En sus años más inocentes, Hannah habría creído que tenía el poder de volverse invisible, era la única forma en la que lograba explicarse como ella podía entrar a una habitación y pasar por alto su presencia. Como si no existiera.

—Hola. —La llamó con una vocecita, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírle. Ella se sobresaltó y volteó a verla, notándola por primera vez.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? —Le preguntó con hostilidad, resoplando y empezando a buscar algo para comer. —Al menos enciende una luz.

—No pude hacerlo. —Se lamentó la pequeña, a veces lo lograba con su magia, pero no siempre. —Estaba esperando a que llegaras…

— ¿Para qué?

Ante el tono brusco, Hannah bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. No sabía por qué, cada noche, de manera religiosa, se quedaba ahí esperándola, si siempre pasaba lo mismo.

— ¿No has comido? —Quiso saber ella, con un tono hastiado, que la hizo agradecer ya haber comido.

—Sí, hace rato.

—Bien. —Soltó ella, dejándose caer en la silla frente a ella y empezando a buscar algo dentro de su bolso. —Ahora… Ve a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hacer algo.

La miró con extrañeza, nunca podía entender que era lo que hacía cuando le pedía que la dejara sola, pero había algo en la forma misteriosa con que lo decía que la hacía temblar y le dejaba saber que era algo malo.

— ¿No puedo quedarme contigo un ratito? Solo…

—No, sabes que no puedes. —Se exasperó ella, dedicándole una mirada furiosa. —Vete a tu habitación.

Hannah asintió rápidamente, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no derramaría delante de ella para no enfurecerla. Le dedicó una mirada suplicante que, o no vio, o decidió ignorar, y luego se bajó de su silla para salir de la cocina y dejarla sola, haciendo lo que en ese momento no comprendía y que en unos años la haría aborrecerla.

Se metió a su minúscula habitación, que era más un armario que otra cosa, encendió su pequeña lámpara y se metió a la cama, con los ojos cerrados muy apretados, deseando que pronto se hiciera de mañana para que ella se fuera y él regresara… Deseando poder despertar en otro lugar, en una de esas casas bonitas de las que él le hablaba, muy lejos de ahí.

Lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí, sin imaginarse lo rápido que algunos deseos pueden ser concedidos.

* * *

 _Even though I know what's wrong_ _  
How could I be so sure?  
If you never say what you feel.  
I must have held your hand so tight  
 **You didn't have the will to fight  
** I guess you needed more time to heal._

 **.**

Después de muchos años de incansables esfuerzos, Hannah lograría dejar de asociar navidad con ese incidente.

No sería fácil, incluso llegaría a pensar que no podría lograrlo, pero su determinación la llevaría a decidir que no iba a arruinar la fecha más bonita del año por culpa de la peor noche de su vida.

Siempre iba a serlo, aunque con el paso del tiempo dejaría de pensar en ello.

Nunca había tenido una navidad real y desde temprano debió saber que esa tampoco lo sería. Los detalles se fueron borrando con el tiempo, solo recordaba que ya era casi la hora de cenar y ella aún no había vuelto, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

—Termina tu comida y ve a la sala. —Le indicó con una sonrisa temblorosa, casi sin encontrar su mirada. —Volveré en un rato para encender el árbol.

Hannah asintió y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, queriendo darle ánimos y hacerlo sentir mejor, a pesar de no tener idea de por qué estaba actuando así.

Lo vio ponerse su abrigo y salir de la casa. Tal vez, de haber sabido que no volvería a verlo, le habría dedicado una sonrisa más grande, más agradecida; porque no había tenido muchas cosas buenas o bonitas en esos años de vida, pero las pocas que recordaba, sabía que se las debía a él.

Hizo lo que le había ordenado, terminó su cena y utilizó una silla para alcanzar el grifo y lavar su plato y sus cubiertos. Nunca lo hacía porque era muy pequeña y él le había dicho que podía lastimarse, pero era una noche especial y quería ayudar, pensando que si ella llegaba y descubría que estaba creciendo, no se mostraría tan distante.

Pero él había tenido razón, las niñas pequeñas podían lastimarse con mucha facilidad, se daría cuenta al intentar lavar un cuchillo y ver como un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su mano, tiñendo el agua enjabonada de un rojo brillante.

Si le dolió o no, no lo iba a recordar, solo recordaría haber tomado un paño de cocina y colocárselo contra la herida para intentar que dejara de sangrar, al principio sin éxito.

Se sentó junto al árbol aún con la mano ensangrentada y lloró en silencio, aterrada al pensar que ella llegaría y se enfadaría al ver el desastre que había hecho. Sabía que él la defendería, como siempre hacía, pero hubiera preferido no disgustarla más, no darle más razones para no quererla.

Las horas siguieron pasando y pronto la oscuridad de la noche inundaría la pequeña sala de la casa, dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para encender el árbol con su magia, pero solo logró activar un bombillo que apenas y proporcionaba una luz muy tenue, pero que era mejor que nada.

Pasó tanto tiempo sola que eventualmente su mano dejó de sangrar, haciéndola sentir más tranquila, quizás para ser capaz de soportar lo que vendría a continuación.

Era muy tarde y el sueño había empezado a ganarle, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, despertándola y asustándola, cosa que solo empeoró cuando la vio entrar a la casa a la carrera y volver a cerrar, sacar su varita y echarle a la puerta muchos encantamientos.

Su expresión aterrada y la forma en que temblaba despavorida hicieron que Hannah supiera que algo iba muy mal, peor que de costumbre. Quiso preguntarle, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí y le daba miedo acercarse.

Entonces escucharon muchos pasos acercándose y voces gritando, peleándose. Su corazón dio un salto violento cuando reconoció la voz de él.

A ella no pareció importarle, porque cuando las voces se plantaron frente a la puerta, se alejó de ésta rápidamente y salió corriendo para meterse a la cocina y esconderse, sin voltear a verla ni una vez.

Hannah también tenía miedo y quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no podía irse si él estaba afuera con esas personas, ¿Cómo era que ella sí podía?

Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, se acercó a una de las ventanas y se elevó en las puntas de sus pies para poder ver lo que pasaba afuera.

Llegó en el momento exacto, que resultó ser el peor, y alcanzó a verlo una última vez antes de que un rayo de luz verde, que no supo de donde vino, le diera de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Hannah quiso gritar también, quiso chillar y pedir ayuda, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca ni soltar ningún sonido, se quedó viendo al vacío en esa misma posición hasta que volvió las voces alteradas la sacaron del shock y la obligaron a sentarse en el suelo, temblando de frío y de terror.

Enterró el rostro entre sus piernas y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando el momento en que entraran a buscarla, porque estaban ahí por ella, _todo era_ _por ella_.

Pero no entraron, no fueron a buscarla y nunca iba a entender por qué, ¿Por qué lastimarlo a él y dejarla en paz a ella? En su pequeño, asustado y _roto_ corazón deseó que hubiera sido al revés.

La navidad la tomó sentada en ese rincón, con las mejillas llenas de las lágrimas secas que le había provocado la herida, por lo otro no había llorado, seguramente porque en su inocencia no había sido capaz de entenderlo del todo, o quizás simplemente había decidido bloquear cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el miedo.

Y lo peor aún no había llegado.

Poco después de que el reloj marcara la media noche, ella finalmente abrió la puerta de la cocina, revisando el lugar con la mirada para asegurarse de que no hubieran entrado. Aunque no la veía, Hannah la fulminó con la mirada, entendiendo que lo único que le importaba era saber que estaba segura. No le importaban ella, ni él. Solo ella misma.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus miradas se encontraron y en los ojos de ella brilló la realización, nuevamente se había olvidado de su existencia y recordarlo debía ser algo espantoso y aterrador, al menos eso fue lo que su mirada le dejó saber.

No se dijeron nada durante un largo minuto, de repente ella pareció volver en sí, y sacudió la cabeza antes de correr hasta las habitaciones, de donde salió a los pocos minutos con un bolso que Hannah reconoció como suyo, ¿iban a ir a pasear en ese momento? ¿De verdad?

—Ven, vámonos. —Le dijo con urgencia, sin verla a los ojos. La tomó por su mano herida, sin notar el paño, y la jaló. —Tenemos que irnos.

Hannah se resistió al principio, no quería ir con ella a ningún lado, le tenía demasiado miedo y la despreciaba demasiado.

Se lo hizo tan difícil como pudo, pero al final ella fue más fuerte y la obligó a ponerse de pie para envolverla en uno de sus abrigos y sacarla de la casa, sin importarle la hora, la oscuridad o el frío invernal que hacía.

Recordaría dos cosas de esa noche, el frío que le congelaba los pulmones hasta hacer que cada respiración le doliera y su mano apretando la suya con fuerza, lastimándola y volviendo a abrirle la herida. Fue un camino lleno de mucho dolor, pero en ningún momento se lo dejó saber, se mordió la lengua y se obligó a ser fuerte, a no dejarle ver su debilidad ni su pánico.

Caminaron mucho, Hannah nunca había caminado tanto. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y lo único que quería era meterse en su cama cálida y dormirse hasta que aquella noche horrible terminara.

El viaje terminó después de muchos metros, tal vez kilómetros, de caminata. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio que la niña nunca había visto, pero que vería muchas veces en los próximos años.

Subieron las escalinatas que llevaban a las grandes puertas de madera. Hannah esperó que tocara, pero no lo hizo.

—Quédate aquí. —Le dijo ella, soltándole la mano y entregándole el bolso, la mirada fija en el suelo. —Yo, eh… Volveré en unas horas…

Hannah sintió una ventisca fría envolviéndole el corazón. No supo cómo, pero de inmediato supo que le estaba mintiendo. Ella no iba a volver.

Y aunque tuvo miedo de quedarse ahí, no intentó detenerla, porque fue la primera vez que sintió que prefería estar sola que a su lado.

No le dijo nada, solo tomó su bolso y le dio la espalda, dejándola marcharse y esperando de corazón que no volviera.

La escuchó bajar las escalinatas corriendo, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, y desapareció, sin siquiera despedirse, dejándola a su suerte hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, muchísimos años después.

Sabía que no abrirían hasta la mañana siguiente, así que se acurrucó en una esquina de aquel recibidor. La herida de su mano volvía a sangrar, así que abrió el bolso y tomó una media para deshacerse del paño ensangrentado. También encontró una manta y la usó para envolverse en ella.

Extrañamente, logró quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos, sangrando, creyendo que el frío la congelaría durante esas próximas horas y con el negro conocimiento de que se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo.

* * *

 _Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
 **You never really can fix a heart.**_

 **.**

— ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, cariño?

Conocer personas nuevas era aterrador, siempre lo había sido, quizás porque había pasado muy poco tiempo rodeada de gente, o al menos gente buena y agradable, como esa dulce señora que la había encontrado en la mañana y que con su magia había desaparecido la herida y secado la sangre de su ropa.

Le daba miedo conocer nuevas personas, pero, ¿de qué otra forma podrían ayudarla si no les hablaba? Y Hannah quería que la ayudaran, quería que la llevaran a vivir a una de esas casas grandes y bonitas que él le había mostrado.

—Me llamo Hannah. —Le dejó saber, tratando de olvidar sus nervios y esbozando la mejor sonrisa que tenía. —Un placer conocerla.

—Pues el placer es mío, Hannah. —La saludó de vuelta la mujer de cabellos canosos y ojos bondadosos. — ¿Me dirías qué edad tienes?

—Cinco. —Respondió, levantando su mano para mostrarle la palma completa. —Muy pronto cumpliré seis.

—Entiendo… —Asintió aquella señora, anotando algo en unos pergaminos sobre su escritorio. —Y dime, querida… ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres?

Aquella pregunta la hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, trayendo recuerdos tenebrosos de la noche anterior. Se estremeció, volviendo a sentir frío y bajó la mirada para encontrar su herida ya cicatrizada.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Puedes contestarme? —La pequeña se encogió de hombros y siguió con la mirada baja. — ¿Puedes decirme si tus padres te hicieron eso?

—No, yo me lo hice sola. —Se sinceró ella. —Estaba lavando los platos.

—No me sorprende, eres muy pequeña para lavar platos sin supervisión. —La regañó la mujer, recordándole lo que él ya le había dicho. — ¿Y puedes decirme quien te trajo aquí anoche? —De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, y entonces reformuló la pregunta. — ¿Fue tu mamá, tal vez?

Hannah asintió, aunque frunciendo el ceño con repulsión. Ella no era una mamá, las mamás debían ser buenas y cariñosas, cocinaban pasteles de cumpleaños y cantaban canciones de cuna… Ella nunca había hecho nada de eso. Ni siquiera recordaba que le hubiese dado un abrazo.

— ¿Usted va a ser mi nueva mamá, cierto? —Le preguntó a aquella mujer, volviendo a sonreír, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión. —Por eso ella me trajo aquí, para que usted me cuide y me lleve a vivir a una casa grande. Por eso me curo.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa triste y la miró con una expresión llena de compasión y algo muy parecido a la lástima, cosa que en ese momento no entendió.

—Lo siento, Hannah, pero me temo que así no funcionan las cosas. —Se lamentó, haciendo que las ilusiones de la niña se quebraran. —Yo no voy a ser tu mamá, pero vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Eso dependerá.

— ¿Hasta que encuentre una nueva mamá?

—Con un poco de suerte, así será.

 _Suerte_. Una de las cosas que Hannah aprendería durante esos siguientes cuatro años es que gran parte de la vida está regida por la suerte.

Superó rápidamente la noticia de que aquella buena mujer no sería su mamá. Estaba bien, sabía que pronto encontraría una nueva, una que fuera como siempre la había deseado, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

El año que empezaría en unos días, para Hannah sería uno lleno de mucha soledad.

Pasó los primeros meses en ese orfanato, rodeada de muchos niños de los que intentó ser amiga, algunos eran muy malos, otros no tanto, pero por alguna razón, aquellas pequeñas amistades nunca duraban.

Con unos se llevaba bien solo por un juego, otros por un par de días, pero luego se aburrían, o peor aún, se marchaban. Esos primeros años de vida le dejaron muchas enseñanzas, entre ellas lo fugaz que puede ser la estancia de algunas personas en las vidas de otras.

Llegó con mucho entusiasmo a la primera familia adoptiva que tuvo, la casa no era como la de sus sueños, pero era más grande que la que había tenido antes y mucho más bonita que el orfanato. La ilusión de tener unos nuevos papás y hermanos la acompañó durante los primeros días… Pero se desvaneció muy rápido.

La segunda familia fue incluso más horrible que la primera y la tercera hizo que las otras dos parecieran una fantasía. No entendía por qué seguían mandándola a esos lugares, donde los papás eran tan malos y las mamás olvidaban darle de comer. No volvió a ver a la señora amable del orfanato y muchas veces se preguntó si no le habría agradado y por eso la enviaba a sitios así.

En esas casas conocería otros niños, pero por más que lo intentara, no haría ningún amigo.

Eso fue lo que más deseó durante ese año. Si no podía tener una nueva mamá y un nuevo papá, ni una casa grande y bonita, al menos deseaba poder hacer un amigo, uno que no se marchara _nunca_.

La soledad que viviría en ese año quedaría marcada en su piel, y en su memoria, para siempre; incluso años después, cuando ya la vida empezar a sonreírle, recordaría lo que era estar sola y se aferraría a cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a sentirse así.

Pero incluso en sus momentos más oscuros y tristes, Hannah se obligaría a sentir esperanza, a recordarse que las cosas buenas sí ocurrían, que no todo el mundo vivía como ella, que había felicidad en el mundo aunque ella no la conociera.

 _«Nada de esto es para siempre, te lo prometo._ _»_

En las desoladas noches que tendría que atravesar, se aferraría a sus palabras, a su voz cada día más difusa.

Se aferraría a la esperanza de que, algún día no muy lejano, llegaría una luz capaz de iluminar tanta oscuridad.

* * *

 _You must be a **miracle worker**_ ** _  
_** _Swearing up and down_ _  
 **You can fix what's been broken, yeah.**_

 ** _._**

Las esperanzas y los buenos deseos siempre terminan dando sus frutos; no importa lo incierto y sombrío que pueda lucir el futuro, al final las cosas toman su cauce natural y lo que uno tanto ha soñado, termina pasando.

Algunas cosas sí pueden arreglarse solas, y Hannah lo aprendió ese día. Un día muy bonito que quedaría marcado en su memoria y, especialmente, en su corazón.

El otoño había teñido todo de marrón y naranja, haciendo que el ambiente luciera muy cálido a pesar del viento frío que ya había empezado a soplar. En un mes se cumpliría su primer aniversario en aquella nueva vida y estaba entusiasmada por que los dibujos de brujas y calabazas que adornaban las paredes del orfanato fueran reemplazados por imágenes de santa y pinos navideños.

Era en lo que trataba de concentrarse mientras recorría nuevamente esos pasillos y habitaciones, trataba de mantener la atención en cosas triviales como la decoración y el clima, en vez de pensar en el nuevo fracaso que había resultado su cuarta familia adoptiva y que ahora la obligaba a volver a ese lugar.

No aborrecía los orfanatos tanto como las casas de adopción en las que había estado, en los primeros al menos no olvidaban darle de comer y los adultos no la lastimaban, pero no le gustaba que fueran un constante recordatorio de su situación y de cómo, un año después, aún no encontraba a nadie que la quisiera.

Pero ese día, aquello cambiaría finalmente.

Las cosas buenas empezaron cuando le dieron una de las mejores camas de la habitación, la que no rechinaba y quedaba frente a un inmenso ventanal por el cual podría ver las hojas caer y, si tenía suerte, se quedaría lo suficiente para ver como la nieve lo cubría todo de blanco.

Sin embargo, apenas y pudo admirar la hermosa vista, ya que su atención fue inmediatamente atraída por un niño, que no recordaba haber visto antes, y que ocupaba la cama junto a la suya.

Parecía tener la misma edad que ella, fue lo primero que notó, y tenía un montón de cabello negro que crecía en todas las direcciones y que no parecía haber peinado nunca. Aquello le resultó gracioso e intrigante; había aprendido por las malas a no hacer preguntas imprudentes, ni a niños ni a adultos, pero el espíritu siempre optimista que guiaba todas sus acciones la llevó a levantarse y plantarse frente a él.

— ¿Quieres un cepillo? —Le preguntó de repente, sin introducciones, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

El chico levantó la mirada, sobresaltado por su voz salida de la nada. Lo primero que Hannah notó fueron los lentes redondos que adornaban su rostro, tras los cuales se escondían unos brillantes ojos verdes, los mismos que en el futuro le mostrarían el amor y el consuelo que por años le habían sido negados.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo único que él soltó en respuesta, viéndola confundido.

—Que si quieres un cepillo. —Repitió Hannah, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su cabello. —Creo que no tienes…

—Yo… No, no tengo. —Confirmó el chico, pasándose una mano por el cabello para hacer que cayera sobre su frente, tapando la cicatriz que ella no advertiría sino hasta unos días después. —Pero tampoco lo quiero...

— ¿Por qué? —Se extrañó ella, subiéndose sin invitación a su cama. — ¿No sabes usarlo?

—Me gusta mi cabello así. —Dio él como explicación, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y si lo peino se pone peor.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Resopló Hannah, aunque en el futuro se daría cuenta de que tenía razón. —Si no sabes puedo enseñarte.

—No… Gracias. —El niño le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de volver la mirada al libro que había estado revisando cuando ella lo interrumpió. —Estoy bien.

Aquello era una clara despedida, una petición a dejar la charla hasta ahí, por eso en el futuro, ambos estarían infinitamente agradecidos con ella y su enorme poder de insistencia.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber, inclinándose para poder ver las páginas de aquel libro. — ¿Ya sabes leer?

— Un poco, algunas palabras aún no. —Murmuró él, viéndola con intriga por debajo de sus anteojos. —Casi solo tiene dibujos.

Movió el libro hacia ella y Hannah tuvo una mejor visión de las ilustraciones infantiles que se movían por las páginas, reconoció que eran muñecos en uniforme, volando sobre escobas y pasándose unas pelotas.

—No entiendo nada de quidditch. —Admitió ella, perdiendo rápidamente el interés. —Es aburrido.

— ¡No es cierto! —Exclamó el chico, indignado, antes de declarar con mucha firmeza. —Es el mejor deporte del mundo.

— ¿Lo has jugado?

—Bueno… No. —Se encogió al susurrar eso último, las mejillas teñidas de rojo. — ¡Pero algún día lo haré! Tendré un papá que me enseñe y que juegue conmigo.

De repente sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas y se retrajo un poco, como avergonzándose de haberle dicho aquello a una total extraña. Hannah lo entendió, sabía que había niños muy malos en ese lugar, ella también había recibido sus burlas.

Por eso se apresuró a sonreírle de manera amistosa y tranquilizadora, queriendo asegurarle que ella no se iba a burlar.

—Eso suena genial. —Declaró ella, rodándose para quedar más cerca de él y decirle con complicidad. —Yo voy a tener una mamá que sepa hornear pasteles de cumpleaños.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, impresionado por aquella respuesta, como no pudiendo creer que no se estuviera burlando, sino que por el contrario, lo comprendía.

Entonces relajó sus facciones y le dedicó una limpia y sincera sonrisa que, una década después, haría que su corazón olvidara el ritmo correcto al que debía latir.

—Sí, yo también quiero una de esas. —Le confesó, acercándose más para hablar en un susurro. —Y que sepa muchos cuentos para dormir.

— ¡Sí, eso también! —Se entusiasmó ella, contenta al por fin encontrar alguien que al parecer la entendía. —Y si no los sabe no importa, yo los conozco todos y se los podré enseñar.

—Nadie se puede saber todos los cuentos que hay. —Se rió divertido durante un momento, antes de detenerse para volver a sonreírle. —Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hannah. —Respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona y astuta. —Y tú eres Harry, ¿cierto?

— ¿Ah? —Soltó de golpe, abriendo los ojos con impresión. —Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es mi secreto. —Siguió diciendo ella, bajando la voz e intentando no echarse a reír. —En mi última casa adoptiva me enseñaron a leer mentes.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Harry, viéndola con asombro e incredulidad.

—No, lo leí en tu mochila de allá.

Eso rompió el encanto que se había creado entre los dos, sacándolo de su impresión y haciéndolo fruncir el ceño a la vez que volteaba a ver la mochila que ella señalaba. Su expresión de realización fue tan graciosa que Hannah no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Muy graciosa. —Se enfurruñó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose de nuevo. —No es justo, yo ni recordaba que tenía esa mochila.

— ¡Ay, no te enfades! ¡Fue divertido! —Insistió ella, aún divertida, aunque se sentía temerosa de que se hubiera enojado en serio. —Por favor, te daré mi pedazo de pastel en la cena si prometes no molestarte.

Aquello pareció captar la atención de Harry que relajó el ceño y la espió de reojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, lo prometo… Pero si también me das de tu jugo de calabaza.

Hannah sonrió y soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. En ese momento se encendió una llama de ilusión y expectativa dentro de ella, y empezó a preguntarse si, después de tanto tiempo esperando, por fin había hecho un amigo.

En la cena, cuando Harry decidió que no quería todo su pastel, sino solo la mitad para que ella también comiera, supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

No se separaría de él por lo que quedaba de día, ni al día siguiente, ni el que siguió a ese. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y aferrándose a su presencia, a lo divertido que era estar con él, jugar con él y hacer planes de todo lo que harían cuando tuvieran familias y pudieran salir de ahí.

Como todos los niños de esa edad, no tardaron en volverse mejores amigos, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto desde afuera podría predecir que aquello, como todas las amistades infantiles, se evaporaría con el pasar del tiempo, pero no iba a ser así.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hannah y Harry iban a formar un vínculo irrompible, más fuerte que el que hubieran tenido con alguien de su misma sangre, uno con el que no podrían compararse ninguna de las relaciones que conocerían en el futuro.

Era un lazo único, creado solo por personas conscientes de que no tienen a más nadie en el mundo.

— ¿Hannah? —Escuchó que Harry la llamaba en la oscuridad, una noche fría de enero. — ¿Estás despierta?

—No, no lo estoy. —Susurró ella, dándose la vuelta para encontrar su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la una que se filtraba por el ventanal. — ¿Y tú?

— ¿Tú que crees? —Preguntó, entornando los ojos y sonriendo, divertido. —Tampoco.

—Solo me aseguraba de que no fueras sonámbulo. —Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta. —Yo no puedo dormir, escuché a la señorita Parsons decir que esta noche seguro nevaba, y quiero verlo.

Lanzó otro vistazo al ventanal y frunció el ceño, decepcionada, al ver que el cielo y el piso aún estaban despejados.

— ¿No sería más divertido si te despertaras y todo estuviera ya cubierto de nieve?

—No, yo quiero ver cómo cae del cielo, me gustan los copos. —Explicó Hannah, como si aquello fuera algo elemental. — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Estaba pensando… —Murmuró él, removiéndose incómodo en su cama. Hannah llegó a pensar que se sentía mal hasta que volvió a hablar. —Mañana vienen las familias adoptivas.

—Sí, lo sé. También escuché a la señorita Parsons decirlo. —Respondió ella con tranquilidad. Sintió una punzada amarga en su estómago al preguntar. — ¿Estás emocionado?

—Estoy nervioso. —Confesó Harry, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. —Siempre me pone nervioso que vengan.

—A mí igual. —Asintió la niña, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. —Pero… Tranquilo, seguro alguna te escoge…

—Ese es el problema, no… No estoy seguro de querer que me escojan.

Aquella respuesta la sorprendió, además de borrar todas las hipótesis que su mente ya había establecido como hechos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Prometes que no vas a burlarte?

— ¡Por supuesto que no me burlaré! —Se indignó ella, quizás subiendo demasiado la voz. —Dime.

—Bueno, porque… —Dudó un segundo antes de contestar, se metió más debajo de su manta para buscar confort y habló casi para él mismo. —Quiero… Quiero estar aquí si… Si ella viene.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Quiso saber Hannah, no creyendo que pudieran estar pensando lo mismo, aunque así era.

— _Ella._ —Repitió Harry, haciendo énfasis en la palabra y tragando saliva. —Mi mamá.

Hannah no supo que responder, estaba muy confundida para hacerlo. Había asumido que todos los niños ahí se sentían igual que ella, que ninguno quería volver a ver a las personas que los habían dejado ahí, porque eran personas malas y egoístas… Pero Harry no pensaba lo mismo.

—No quiero que venga a buscarme y no me encuentre. —Siguió diciéndole el chico, bastante nervioso por esa posibilidad. —Espero que eso no pase, tú… ¿Tú crees que venga?

—No lo sé. —Murmuró ella con honestidad. —Yo no quisiera que la mía viniera a buscarme, pero… ¿Pero la tuya cómo era? ¿La conociste?

—No me acuerdo. —Se lamentó Harry, bajando la mirada con tristeza. —Pero supongo que debe ser buena, y tal vez solo me está buscando y no me ha encontrado aún…

—Sí, tal vez. —Repitió Hannah, sonriéndole con comprensión, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que él decía.

En el futuro le parecería gracioso, e incluso algo triste, el hecho de que a esa edad, ella había sido ligeramente más realista que él, cosa que en unos años sería completamente diferente.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me escojan. —Le dejó saber ella, sacando a relucir su mayor temor en ese momento. —Pero solo porque me da miedo que nos separen y que dejemos de ser amigos.

—Eso es una tontería. —Soltó él de inmediato, viéndola sin comprender. —No vamos a dejar de ser amigos.

— ¿De verdad? —Exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos, repentinamente muy despierta, y empezando a sonreír.

—De verdad. —Asintió Harry, estirando su mano hacia ella.

Hannah le sonrió con todo el rostro y estiró el brazo para tomarlo de la mano y quedarse dormidos así, en un ritual que repetirían muchas veces en el futuro.

No los escogerían al día siguiente, sin embargo en la próxima visita Hannah tendría que marcharse.

Pero no importaba, ya se volverían a encontrar, se habían hecho una promesa.

No importaba porque conocer a Harry le había dado la seguridad que su corazón necesitaba, esa que le susurraba muy bajito y con mucha dulzura, que ya nunca volvería a estar sola.

 **.**

 _Please don't get my hopes up_

 _No, no._

 _Baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

 ** _It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts._**

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Pues para variar logré ser responsable y cumplir mi palabra, alcance a subir este OS antes de un nuevo capitulo de LU y poquito después de que alcanzáramos los 100 reviews!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS por esto! Sé que este debería ser mi regalo para ustedes pero el regalo también es para mí, cada uno de sus comentarios significa el mundo y los atesoro como no tienen una idea. En resumen, es un logro compartido(L)**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre el OS, creo que todo se explica bastante bien; ya pueden entender la reacción de Hannah tras ver a su madre en el capitulo anterior de LU, además que conocen más de su historia y, finalmente, como conoció a Harry. Pretendo hacer otro OS más adelante contando como conoció a Draco y ahondando más en esa parte de la historia, quería dejar esto más como en su infancia.**

 **Ya los dejo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado su regalo! Como siempre les voy a pedir que me dejen su opinión y sus dudas en un review(L) Aún tengo tiempo libre así que el capítulo de LU no debería tardar, nos leemos pronto por allá!**

 **Cuídense mucho, les mando un beso gigante, bye!**


End file.
